


【超蝙】【喬米】Bruce和Damian受時可以有的重口味車腦洞

by btx7812



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Jondami, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, SuperBat, 喬米, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btx7812/pseuds/btx7812
Summary: 因為主萌SuperBat和JonDami，所以受君只會是這對父子，無聊想的，OOC黃暴雷，只是梗，給自己的腦洞做記錄。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 5





	【超蝙】【喬米】Bruce和Damian受時可以有的重口味車腦洞

**Author's Note:**

> 完整文章？沒有的事。在下頂多創作設定就已經極限了...實在沒那個寫作才華QQ

不一定都ABO，但覺得在ABO世界觀以下幾梗比較好達成...

  1. 超蝙場合，人體灌溉器情趣PLAY。  
韋恩莊園種有一堆花卉， 超把下身全裸的蝙後入式M字開腳架著抱著走，  
用浣腸後肛塞堵著的糞水、潮吹興奮產生的淫水、高潮噴濺的精液和被操到失禁的尿水來灌溉一小塊花圃。  
把蝙像撒水器一樣抱在胸前走，一路澆灌下去，戶外露出PLAY。沒水就操到產水，稱讚蝙的體液把植物養很好，  
每月這樣灌溉1次，然後把開出的花送給蝙當每年生日禮物的伴手禮。  
  
  

  2. 多超一蝙？  
產乳PLAY，蝙露胸給超提供紅茶加現擠奶變奶茶的服務， 也提供吸奶、摸胸、拉乳頭服務。  
奶水不夠就操到興奮噴奶， 然後每個超都在蝙子宮成結內射，好讓蝙懷孕產更多奶。  
  
  

  3. 路人蝙？多P，不過也可能是反派or白領主or不義超要虐蝙。  
事實上，蝙蝠俠真的就是血肉之軀普通人穿蝙蝠裝沒錯。所以可以玩角色扮演，把真的蝙蝠俠丟到地下俱樂部or雜交派對，  
要布魯斯扮演 **有異裝癖，不穿著蝙蝠俠戲服被幹就不爽的婊子** ，作為表演重頭戲在舞台上公開PLAY或開放路人付費排隊幹布魯斯，  
然後威脅布魯斯說「如果你不想被人發現是真的蝙蝠俠在給人幹，就好好翹著屁股演好婊子的樣子」。  
然後布魯斯被強制開啟受虐快感，為了利益最大化投入角色扮演，真在那場變成被操壞的婊子。  
  
過程當然被錄影剪輯上傳素人色情網站，只是發布影片裡布魯斯全程戴著蝙蝠俠頭罩，大家只當是道具精緻的角色扮演色情片，  
不過該影片和未發布片段，事後變成羞辱威脅布魯斯的手段。  
  

  4. JonDami部份。Damian喜歡動物，所以壞掉的Jon每次都強迫Dami給狗幹，  
先跟Tidus獸交後被充分擴充後，才幹Damian。並跟Dami說你已經被公狗幹過，所以你現在是真的母狗了。  
然後威脅Dami聽話，現在你只是母狗，如果你想當母牛母馬母豬，我還會找公牛公馬公豬來操你...  
  

  5. SuperBat and JonDami， **氪星侵略地球AU+ABO** 。  
前設很長，腦洞在最後...  
  
Alpha卡爾在地球和Beta露易絲結婚生下半氪Alpha小喬。  
卡爾作為在地球長大，和地球人通婚又身懷氪星Codex的英雄，受到地球和氪星兩方敬重，是雙方的和平橋樑。後來成功找到適合復興的新氪星，氪星首都坎多得以在新氪星安置。卡爾舉家遷移也在新氪星政府居於要職，但氪星議會基於氪星利益展開權勢鬥爭，架空卡爾實權，對地球展開侵略與資源掠奪戰。蝙蝠俠是地球反抗軍指揮，然地球其實一堆勢力各懷鬼胎。  
  
此外，氪星議會不滿卡爾身懷Codex生殖優勢，卻選擇繁殖力低下的Beta露易絲當配偶，根本浪費。事實上露易絲和卡爾再怎麼努力，的確只有小喬一個孩子。而小喬因半氪混血，常被純種氪星人排擠導致他一直想念地球。後來氪星主戰派暗殺了露易絲，卡爾暴怒，但顧及小喬和新氪星的未來只好妥協。新氪星一直有生育率低下問題，科學家們發現利用Omega地球人當孕母可以有效提高生育率，且自然受孕由母體篩檢精子和受精卵比人工受孕效果好，於是地球Omega意外變成新氪星利益交換的重要資源。  
  
Omega布魯斯年輕時跟Alpha塔莉亞有過一段情，塔莉亞騙布魯斯孩子流產沒了，其實是把早產5個月的達米安放到人工子宮，想培育成Al Gul家族繼承人。然達米安在青春期顯現的第二性別和布魯斯一樣都是Omega，這代表他往後會因珍貴的容易懷孕的生育能力而被當作聯姻籌碼(Beta繁殖能力較弱又易流產，但在科技幫助下生1、2個還可以)，所以達米從小就在母親功利又扭曲的價值觀下長大，一直被教育自己必須有價值才值得被愛。  
達米在13歲時打贏塔莉亞，獲得認識布魯斯的機會，布魯斯在知道達米安存在後就努力跟塔莉亞爭奪達米安的監護權，而塔莉亞則自信達米安終究會因為她從小灌輸給他的，那跟布魯斯互斥的價值觀回到她身邊。果然，在經歷種種衝突，和迪克差點死掉的事件後，達米安認為自己終究無法成為蝙蝠俠，還不如回刺客聯盟繼位從內部保護布魯斯。  
  
但在達米內心深處，對於不斷尋求認同而繞著他人團團轉的自己感到絕望。「Damian」這名字意思是「服從」，塔莉亞取這名字本希望他統治別人，讓他人服從，但達米安發現到頭來一直服從的其實是自己。 自己服從家族對他的期望，服從蝙蝠俠理想對他的要求，達米安從來都在迎合別人賦予自己的責任，爭取他人對自己的認同，「因為自己的身份是蝙蝠俠親生子，Al Gul家族唯一繼承人」，而去思考該怎麼做，卻很少思考「達米安本人」要的是什麼？這導致達米內心暗自渴望掙脫家族對他的桎梏。  
  
至於布魯斯，除了因達米安和蝙蝠家族的事而煩惱，自己跟超人長期搭檔逐漸愛上卡爾但不自知。卡爾對布魯斯則是朋友以上，戀人位置先給了露易絲，不過因布魯斯和露易絲是不同個體，卡爾對他們各自的感情是無法取代也無從比擬的...  
  
戰事陷入膠著，Omega布魯斯＝蝙蝠俠的身份也意外曝光。  
**地球和氪星的談判犧牲了蝙蝠俠和Omega** ：  
氪星為了廢掉蝙蝠俠領導力的威脅，同時補足Omega孕母的欠缺；  
地球則是政府想除掉蝙蝠俠在高譚的勢力，且民生經濟破敗，各地反戰要求和談的壓力一直很大，  
新氪星盛產的稀金屬更是重要礦物。且地球人多，就算靠Beta還是有辦法維持人口繁衍，犧牲本就少數的Omega是很划算的交易。  
於是，作為交換條件，地球和氪星建立起Omega孕母的基因配對機制，至於布魯斯‧韋恩則被指定送去跟卡爾聯姻。表面上說好聽是聯姻，實際上就是被賣去當孕母＝生子用肉便器。  
  
至於人選為何選卡爾？氪星議會一直有爭論，卡爾是對地球友善的一方，加上被剝奪實權，本就是聯姻好人選，但反對方認為Omega布魯斯年紀太大，早過了生育巔峰期，又要浪費卡爾身上Codex給他的高繁殖力了。兩相權衡的結果，就是5年內布魯斯要給卡爾生2個以上孩子，否則就要把布魯斯廢棄，再給卡爾弄個年輕Omega當孕母。布魯斯就在這種尷尬情勢下和卡爾重逢了。  
  
為了達成人口優勢最大化，氪星又開始計劃生育，就算純血派再怎麼反對，靠地球Omega繁衍勢在必行，即使卡爾希望自己兒子能自由戀愛，但小喬也不例外被安排跟地球Omega孕母配對了，最佳對象正好是達米安(21歲)。  
  
為了檢測布魯斯作為Omega孕母的生育能力，婚禮過後不久布魯斯就和卡爾分開，被科學部抓去做實驗+婦科床+道具公開PLAY，檢測淫水分泌量啥的，並監控布魯斯的信息素和發情期。發情期前一週，布魯斯被抓去打排卵針，好確保中獎，抑制劑當然不給的。發情期，卡爾就在生育部門給自己安排的房間內，見到被AI觸手處理好只穿一件病人服等待他授精，汁水橫流的布魯斯。 會有孕母調教+dirty talk+道具+產乳＋孕期PLAY這樣。  
  
卡爾空有力量卻成為政治上的傀儡，對保護親人無能為力的挫敗感，讓他有時會發洩在跟布魯斯的關係上，但事後又後悔，然後慢慢確認自己對布魯斯的心意。為了保護布魯斯，卡爾堅持要布魯斯一直當自己孕母，努力生孩子應付議會然後借重布魯斯的智慧伺機奪權這樣...(這邊的超因身處氪星權謀鬥爭中，為了保護小喬所以逼自己世故，有點像白超但保有小鎮男孩的溫柔)。  
  
布魯斯則是體認到凡事都有代價。當他失去了蝙蝠俠的身份，卻意外獲得了過去自己渴望的東西(和卡爾生2個孩子而重拾的家庭溫暖)，相反地，如果要重拾蝙蝠俠身份，意味著許多事物就必須割捨。當然，最酸爽的就是他和達米安的關係..知道自己沒血緣義子的配對對象竟然是親生兒子，布魯斯震驚，卡爾保持觀望。達米安一直要布魯斯別管他，但布魯斯很糾結。  
  
相較於布魯斯和卡爾努力挽回崩壞的一切，達米安在被送去跟喬配對後，反而因為換了全新環境，擺脫了家族那些該死的責任和連結，感到前所未有的自由。明明是強加上的關係，但達米安欣然把這當作重新開始的機會，他調戲小喬，試著跟自己的氪星對象談戀愛，他倆還真愛上了，於是對喬的感情，成了達米安少有的基於自身的重要事物。當其他孕母，包括他的親生父親，懷念在地球時的日子時，達米安卻是義無反顧把自己投入氪星建構的關係上了，所以他要布魯斯別管他，他已經成年了，希望擁有自己的一切，不過如果布魯斯需要他的幫助，他還是會幫的。  
  
達米安對喬一直很主動，他甚至算是放蕩的孕母，小夫夫第一年就速生一對雙胞胎...(氪星議會表示所以年輕孕母才會生啊！)喬認為他的愛人隱瞞很多事，一直不肯提起自己過去，老用性愛敷衍他，但他又尊重達米隱私，希望等達米想告訴他時再由達米親口告訴他，然後在難得機會下，碰到和父親同行的布魯斯(氪星議會忌憚卡爾的政治影響力，對卡爾父子實際上是長期監控的狀態，卡爾要見到喬不容易)，才發現達米安的祕密。



_**至於後續？？懶的想...在下燃燒殆盡了...** _

**Author's Note:**

> 腦補這麼多劇情，其實只是我想看  
> 「Omega韋恩父子作為氪星人專屬孕母，發情期被Alpha超人父子的氪星大棒操到肉穴外翻，完全操開失神噴水，  
> 喃喃說自己是孕母絕對會懷孕生很多孩子，子宮被成結陰莖射出的精液沖洗感覺好棒，要卡爾or喬餵他們精液吃飽飽，  
> 蝙蝠俠是超人專屬肉便器」啥的合理設定罷惹～～～～


End file.
